Lose
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Sasuke menyeringai melihat wajah istrinya, "Kan gua udah pernah bilang kalau gua bakal mengalahkan lu di atas tempat tidur..." dan Sakura pun siap melayangkan pisau dapurnya. Sequel of my Enemy or My Love, first night. RnR?


**Special request by Ka Hime Shiseiten and the others**

(disarankan sebelum membaca fic ini, silahkan baca dulu bonus cerita di last chapter MEOML)

**~ Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, AU, bahasa tidak baku, lemon, almost Rape, bondage, NC-17, explisit, sex toy, lil violence

Genre : Romance/Family

Main Pair : SasuSaku

**I've warn you before, so just click back if you know you'll don't like it. Don't be stubborn, because I don't care what will happen after you read this.**

**.**

**Sequel of 'My Enemy or My Love?'**

**.**

**.**

**LOSE**

* * *

><p>"MATI SAJA KAU, TEMEEEE!" teriakan sang gadis menggema di rumah kecil untuk pengantin muda tersebut. Jika diintip diam-diam, terlihat seorang laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata onyx dan berambut emo tengah kewalahan menghadapi serangan yang berupa lemparan barang-barang dari gadis yang memiliki bola mata hijau emerald di depannya. Wajah gadis itu sangat merah, entah karena marah, malu, atau?<p>

Laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu akhirnya menangkap barang terakhir yang dilemparkan sang gadis ke arahnya. Sebuah pisau dapur. "Woy! Sebesar apapun kesalahan gua ke lu, gak perlu ngelempar barang-barang beginian kan? BAKA!" bentak Sasuke seraya menunjukkan berbagai peralatan dapur yang ada di belakangnya, "Lu mau bunuh gua, HAH?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan tajam dan melempar pisau yang tadi berada di tangannya.

Haruno—oh salah, Uchiha Sakura menggeletukkan giginya. Sasuke baru sadar kalau wajah istrinya itu sudah semerah ini, "Ini hukuman karena lu sudah mengotori pikiran gue dengan memberikan tontonan yang tak layak ditonton seperti itu!"

"Lha, memang _Happy Tree Friends _juga layak ditonton hah?" tanya Sasuke balik—tak kalah kesalnya.

"Setidaknya gore lebih baik! HENTAI NO BAKA!" tuding Sakura seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang balik menatapnya tajam. Urat-urat kemarahan mulai terlihat di dahi Sasuke. Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya yang sedang menunjuk ke arah suaminya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum—mungkin lebih tepat kalau disebut menyeringai. Meski begitu, tetap saja urat-urat kemarahan tampak jelas di wajahnya, "Hoo begitu?" tanyanya dengan penekanan. Sakura menelan ludah, aura di sekitar Sasuke langsung mencekam. Membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Apa dia tadi salah bicara? Dia kan hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya. Ah, dia jadi ingat saat pertama kali melawan Sasuke di hari pertemuan pertama mereka.

Kenangan buruk, iya aku tahu.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Sakura mencoba memasang wajah memelas andalannya kalau dia sudah merasa tidak akan bisa menang melawan Sasuke, memang kemungkinannya kecil Sasuke akan tersentuh. Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba, "Tanganku sakit, lepaskan ya," pinta Sakura dengan nada semelas mungkin. Sasuke masih tidak bergeming, ditambah dengan langkahnya yang terus maju membuat Sakura harus mundur dan berakhir ketika tembok menghalangi jalannya untuk mundur.

Wajah Sakura mulai panik. Apalagi Sasuke begitu dekat dengannya saat ini hingga gadis itu bisa merasakan nafas suami di hadapannya. Sasuke tersenyum menang. Dia menunduk lalu berbisik, Sakura memejamkan matanya, "Ayo buat anak..."

...

..

.

"PERVEEEERT!"

**DHUAAK**

Entah dari mana Sakura mendapatkan tumpukan kekuatan yang bisa membuatnya menendang Sasuke hingga sejauh itu. Wajah Sakura lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke harus merintih kesakitan karena punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya, "Uuugh, Sakura... " Sasuke sepertinya sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Melihat itu Sakura langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin, secara refleks dia berlari ke arah kamarnya dan hendak menutupnya.

Tapi nasibnya sedang sial hari ini, Sasuke berhasil menahan pintu kamar mereka. Bahkan sebelah kaki Sasuke sudah masuk, tapi tetap saja Sakura berusaha menahan, "Ti-Tidak, kalau Sasuke sudah marah, aku tidak bisa melawannya..." batin Sakura yang ketakutan sendiri. Dan justru gara-gara itu, tubuh Sakura gemetar tak kuat dan akhirnya dia jatuh terduduk begitu Sasuke mendorong pintunya dengan dua tangan.

Sakura mendongak untuk menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya gadis itu menelan ludah melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan seringai yang—entah kenapa—membuatnya merinding. Sakura berusaha mundur, tapi lagi-lagi sial menghampiri. Punggungnya tertahan dengan kasur di belakangnya. Saat Sakura tengah mengutuki kasur mereka, dia mendengar suara pintu kamar dikunci. Oh, tidak.

"Lu... Ja-Jangan berani macem-macem sama gue!" ucap Sakura berusaha mengancam. Sebenarnya, bukan Sakura tidak mau menjalani perannya sebagai istri yang bisa menyenangkan suami. Tapi hanya saja... dia belum siap.

Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa mendengar itu. Seringai di wajahnya bertambah semakin lebar. Rasanya Sasuke seperti kembali ke masa-masa dimana dia begitu senang melihat orang lain ketakutan akan dirinya—dengan kata lain, dia mengingat masa-masa saat dia masih menjadi pemimpin geng Taka. "Gua nggak akan macam-macam," ucap Sasuke santai. Sakura melotot mendengar itu, "...cuma ingin memberimu sedikit hukuman supaya kamu diam, Saku-chan." Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada manja yang dibuat-buat. Ah tidak, Sakura sudah menduga hari ini akan datang. Tapi...

"Ti-Tidak, kau... ugh. Gua akan teriak kalau lu melangkah lebih dari ini!" Sakura masih berusaha rupanya. Tapi sayang, sebelum Sakura sempat membuka mulutnya, Sasuke sudah duluan berjongkok di depannya dan menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir sang gadis.

"_Shut up, my dear..._"

**Deg! **Wajah Sakura menghangat seketika. Tidak, tidak. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Walau Sakura tahu dia tidak akan bisa menang dari Sasuke yang sekarang, tetap saja dia tidak mau terlalu tenggelam ke dalam bola mata onyx di depannya. Jika dijelaskan, mungkin saat ini Sakura masih belum terlalu kalah. Maka, jika Sasuke berhasil menariknya ke dalam permainan mereka apalagi kalau Sasuke mendominasinya dari awal sampai akhir hingga membuatnya tak berkutik...

Uchiha Sakura akan kalah telak.

Sakura menjulurkan kedua tangannya hendak mendorong dada Sasuke, "Mi-Minggir!" tapi dia merasa aneh. Sasuke tidak bergeming sama sekali, apa kekuatannya benar-benar sudah tidak apa-apanya sekarang di hadapan sang suami? "Tidak." Dan jawaban singkat Sasuke berhasil membuat Sakura sadar ke alam nyata. Kini Sasuke sudah mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Lepas! Lepaaaaas! Sasuke no bakaaaa!" kaki Sakura menendang-nendang angin sementara kedua tangannya memukul-mukul dada Sasuke. Pria berambut raven itu hanya tersenyum puas, rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan kalau kekuatan Sakura benar-benar jauh lebih lemah darinya. Kasihan Sakura, sepertinya naluri 'suka menyiksa' milik Sasuke sedang bangkit hari ini.

Memiliki suami bertipe _'Sadistic' _rupanya cukup membuat rugi Sakura. Pasalnya meskipun Sakura sendiri bertipe _'Sadistic', _tetap saja kekuatan laki-laki lebih besar dari perempuan. Sasuke menjatuhkan Sakura ke atas tempat tidur. Tidak sempat menghindar, Sasuke sukses menduduki istrinya itu dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang sangat panas, Sakura benar-benar tidak diizinkan untuk membalas. Sasuke terlalu kuat, Sakura mengerang saat laki-laki itu menekan lidahnya dengan paksa dan mengamuk di dalam mulutnya. Bibir Sakura memerah namun tetap tidak dipedulikan Sasuke yang terus menekan-nekan kepalanya.

"Agh... ugh..." Sakura ingin menggelengkan kepalanya tapi tidak bisa. Dia tahu Sasuke kuat, tapi tidak sekuat ini. Kaki Sakura meronta-ronta, ingin mengangkat tubuhnya. Sakura mulai panik saat salah satu tangan kekar Sasuke mulai melepas tangannya lalu bergerak ke bawah. Meraba dadanya, "Ah—Hen... Hentikan..." ingin menonjok laki-laki di atasnya tapi kekuatannya hilang entah kemana. Rasanya tubuhnya melemas.

Sakura bisa melihat senyum Sasuke sebelum laki-laki itu mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu bisa melihat tangan Sasuke yang merogoh kantung celananya tanpa sedikitpun menghilangkan senyumnya. Bola mata Sakura membulat melihat benda yang dikeluarkan Sasuke, "Masih ingat ini, Sakura?" Sasuke tersenyum senang melihat Sakura yang melotot—menandakan dia mengingat benda yang dipegang Sasuke, "Ini adalah borgol yang digunakan Kakashi-sensei untuk menyatukan kita dulu,"

Sakura menelan ludah. Bagaimana bisa lupa? Karena gara-gara borgol sialan itulah, Sasuke dapat melihat tubuh telanjang Sakura untuk yang pertama kalinya. Wajah Sakura semakin memerah, dia merasakan firasat buruk, "Buat apa borgol itu?" tanya Sakura dalam. Sasuke merendahkan kepalanya lalu berbisik di telinga istrinya tersebut, "Kita buat permainannya lebih seru."

Dan ketakutan Sakura menjadi kenyataan. "Tunggu! Sasukeee!" Sakura menggeliat saat Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya kemudian memborgolnya pada tiang tempat tidur. Sakura berusaha menendang wajah atau tubuh Sasuke tapi selalu berhasil ditepis bahkan sekarang kedua kaki Sakura berhasil diduduki pemuda itu. Kalau begini, kekalahan telak sudah berada di depan matanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar tanpa pertahanan.

Sakura menggertakan giginya, kedua tangannya sudah di atas kepalanya tanpa bisa bergerak sama sekali. "Sialan kau, Sasuke..."

"Terima kasih," jawabnya seraya tersenyum. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Diciuminya dahi Sakura, bibir, lalu lehernya. Di leher yang jenjang itu, Sasuke memberikan banyak _kissmark._ Digigit, dijilat, diemut, Sakura berusaha untuk menahan desahannya. Tapi tetap saja dengungannya terdengar.

Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja Sakura satu persatu dari atas ke bawah. Sedikit demi sedikit semakin terlihat jelas buah dada yang tersembunyi di balik bra. Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti. Dia mengemut telinga kanan Sakura dan sesekali menggigitnya sementara kedua tangannya meremas-remas kedua payudara di bawah. Sakura menggeliat lagi, nafasnya memburu, tidak sanggup menahan. "Ngh ah..." desahan pertama Sakura akhirnya keluar juga. Sasuke menyeringai, dia mengemut telinga Sakura dan meremas kedua payudara itu semakin keras.

"Ah... nnh ngh..." pemberontakan Sakura mulai melemah. Tenaganya perlahan tapi pasti mulai berkurang. Gadis berambut _soft pink _itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya terasa kosong. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan atau merasakan apapun selain sentuhan Sasuke yang membuatnya semakin lama semakin gila, "Ah! Sa... Sas..."

Rasanya langit sudah ada di depan mata. Sebentar lagi pemuda raven itu akan mendapatkan kepuasannya malam ini sekaligus melepasnya dari rasa penasaran yang terus menghantuinya. Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sementara Sakura menatap ngeri. Dia memang tahu sejak awal. Suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke si mantan pemimpin Taka adalah tipe yang suka menyiksa lawan yang lebih lemah, seenaknya, cuek, dingin, dan mesum. TAPI, sayangnya Sakura tidak menyadari lebih cepat bahwa suaminya JAUH lebih mesum dari standar yang ada di pikirannya. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya, menunggu aksi selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan Sasuke.

Eh, menunggu?

"Ada apa, Saku-chan? Sudah tidak sabar, hm?" kekeh Sasuke menatap bola mata hijau emerald Sakura yang kembali membulat. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dia memejamkan matanya keras-keras seraya kembali menendang-nendang udara.

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan itu, dia hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini. Walau dia sengaja melakukannya pelan-pelan, tetap saja dia memikirkan istri di bawahnya. Bahkan Sasuke sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan berhenti kalau seandainya Sakura sudah tidak kuat lagi. Tangan Sasuke di atas buah dada Sakura turun ke bawah, merambat di perutnya, sengaja memutar-mutarkan jarinya di sana sebelum akhirnya dia sudah siap untuk membuka celana pendek yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Henti—"

Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Kepalanya mendongak dan giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya tatkala Sasuke mengelus daerah terlarangnya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu menyeringai memandang dua gunung yang bergetar di depan matanya. Sasuke merogoh kantong celananya, "Sepertinya kali ini, aku akan berterima kasih pada Suigetsu." Bisik Sasuke. Sakura merasakan firasat buruk dan benar saja, sejurus kemudian Sasuke sudah mengeluarkan dua jepitan jemuran—yang entah untuk apa.

"Nah, kita biarkan gunung tetap berdiri," ucap Sasuke dengan seringai setannya seraya menjepit kedua ujung buah dada Sakura membuat gadis itu mendesah kencang. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuatnya selain menjadi pasrah di bawah kendali Sasuke.

Dia sudah kalah.

Sepertinya untuk hal ini, Sasuke masih mempunyai banyak ide gila. Sasuke merubah posisinya menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya. Sebelah lututnya dia selipkan di antara kedua kaki Sakura. Sasuke menggesekkan lututnya yang masih tertutupi jeans di depan daerah yang masih tertutupi celana dalam Sakura. "Nnggh! Aaaaah!" Sakura menggelinjang membuat tempat tidurnya berantakan. Jari-jari kakinya berusaha mencengkram sprei di bawahnya agar kakinya tidak bergerak untuk membuka tempat yang lebih leluasa bagi Sasuke. Pria yang memiliki bola mata obsidian itu tidak menyerah, daerah itu digeseknya semakin keras.

"Hhh ah Sash! Siaaal!" wajah Sakura semakin memerah seiring dengan pertahanannya yang semakin melemah. Sakura tidak kuat, baik tubuh dan hatinya berlawanan pendapat. Tubuh Sakura terangkat hingga kemudian jatuh lagi di atas kasur yang sudah sangat berantakan seraya merenggangkan pertahanan kedua kakinya, membuat _spot _incaran Sasuke terbuka lebar.

Ah, satu lagi. Uchiha Sasuke menyukai tantangan. Sangat suka. Bahkan di saat seperti ini pun dia masih mengharapkan perlawanan Sakura dalam aksinya. Otaknya berpikir keras melihat Sakura yang sepertinya sudah lelah memberikan tantangan untuknya, Sasuke berbisik, "Jika gua menang, gua akan memberikan hukuman yang tidak akan pernah lu kira sebelumnya." Bola mata hijau emerald Sakura melebar—sesuai harapan Sasuke. Uchiha berambut _soft pink _itu menatap Sasuke antara tajam dan sayu. Nafasnya memburu, nafsunya mulai terpancing. Melihat itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Dia tahu sang istri tidak akan bisa berbicara dengan normal untuk saat ini.

"Hhh hah... menyebalkan..." bisik Sakura di tengah desahannya. Dia membuang wajahnya yang memerah. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Baiklah, tak apa Sakura tidak bisa memberikan tantangannya kali ini.

Sasuke membuka jepitan di puncak buah dada kiri Sakura. Tanpa memberi istirahat, Sasuke memasukkan ujung itu ke dalam mulutnya—memainkannya. Membiarkan desahan Sakura yang indah menggema di dalam kamar mereka sementara tangannya kini membuka celana dalam Sakura dan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya mulai memasuki daerah terlarang itu. Sakura mendesah semakin keras, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Sang Uchiha bungsu memainkan lidah dan jarinya bersamaan untuk memanjakan istrinya—yang memang masih gadis—lebih dalam.

"Ah Sasu... Hen—oh! Aaah..." Sakura menggenggam rantai borgolnya semakin keras tatkala Sasuke menambah dua jari, hingga tiga jari sudah berada di dalam lorongnya. Sasuke melepaskan jepitan buah dada di sebelah kanan lalu menghisap ujungnya sama seperti yang dia lakukan pada sebelah kiri. Sakura menggelinjang tidak karuan, berkali-kali dia hentakkan kakinya pada tubuh suaminya.

Sasuke tidak peduli sama sekali, mungkin untuk saat ini saja erangan Sakura adalah kesenangan baginya. Sasuke bangkit untuk sekedar melepas baju dan celananya, memperlihatkan dada bidang dengan _sixpack_ yang terbentuk di sana. Bahkan Sakura hanya bisa melihat samar-samar, penglihatannya semakin mengabur. "Ah ah ah NGGGH!" Sakura tersentak ketika Sasuke kembali mengocok lorongnya dengan tiga jari—membuat desahannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Seandainya bisa, mungkin Sasuke sudah babak belur sekarang. Kedua tangan Sakura berkeringat di atas sana. Seluruh tubuh—terutama wajahnya—memerah karena perlakuan Sasuke. "Ah oh, AAAAHH!" dan desahan Sakura yang keras itu menandakan klimaksnya yang pertama. Sasuke tersenyum senang, dia menarik ketiga jarinya dan menjilatnya dengan gaya menggoda tepat di depan Sakura.

"Manis juga..." Sasuke menjilat bibirnya penuh gairah. Tubuh Sakura merinding sepenuhnya. Aneh, ada yang aneh. Tidak seperti tadi, Sakura merasa kurang. Jauh di dalam sana ada sisi yang meminta lebih, ingin dipuaskan, ingin dimanja, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Satu hal yang pasti, saat ini dia benar-benar membutuhkan suami di depannya... untuk memasuki dirinya.

Uchiha Sakura tidak pernah menyangka dia bisa menjadi bernafsu seperti ini. Entah cara apa yang digunakan Sasuke, padahal tidak ada yang spesial. Sakura terdiam, dia takut jika dia membuka mulutnya yang keluar malah kata-kata untuk meminta lebih pada Sasuke. "Kok diam, hm?" Sasuke tentu tahu apa yang berada di pikiran istrinya. Dia pun tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tertawa.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang berada di bawahnya, mengecup lehernya pelan seraya berbisik, "Maaf jika aku keterlaluan," Bola mata Sakura membulat mendengar itu, tapi itu tak bertahan lama karena gadis itu langsung menutup matanya kembali ketika merasakan sesuatu yang besar menerobos dirinya. "Akh... AAAAA!"

Teriakan Sakura menggema di rumah berwarna putih berukuran kecil itu. Benda Sasuke serasa merobek tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya, tubuh bawahnya berusaha masuk dengan sehati-hati mungkin sementara tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk membuka borgol yang menghalangi tangan istrinya. Setelah lepas, secara reflek Sakura mencengkram punggung Sasuke, menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada suaminya itu. Air mata yang tidak bisa ditahan, keluar mengalir dari sudut matanya. Pria berambut raven itu menarik nafas dan dalam satu hentakan dia sudah berada di dalam tubuh sang istri.

Kini Sakura sudah melepaskan kata 'gadis' dari dalam hidupnya. Memberikan dirinya seutuhnya pada suami yang kini berada di pelukannya. Wanita Uchiha itu terisak dan mencengram punggung laki-laki di atasnya. Sasuke kembali menciumi bahu sang istri, menjilatnya, turun ke bawah hingga sampai di atas buah dadanya. "Sakura..." panggilnya. Wanita berambut _soft pink _itu membuka matany perlahan. Onyx menatap hijau emerald. Tak ada jawaban. Yang ada hanyalah lenguhan kecil dari wanita itu.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia melupakan kelakuan-kelakuan nakal yang baru saja tadi dia lakukan untuk menggoda istrinya. Mungkin saat ini dia akan serius, "...sebut namaku." Ucapnya lebih seperti ke bisikan. Sakura mengangguk perlahan dan di saat bersamaan pula Sasuke menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Di awal rasanya memang perih, tapi gesekan-gesekan itu semakin lama memberi getaran kenikmatan.

"Sah... Sasuke... ngh ah..." desahan yang memberi semangat bagi lelaki manapun yang mendengarnya—tak terkecuali Sasuke. Laki-laki itu tersenyum mendengarnya dan mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Tangan dan mulutnya tetap aktif membelai-belai bagian tubuh yang lain. Membuat desahan itu semakin kencang.

Sakura mencakar punggung Sasuke setiap kali dia mencapai klimaksnya. Sasuke begitu ganas sampai-sampai Sakura tidak bisa menahannya. Dia menyerah. Saat tenaganya habis, Sakura terkulai pasrah, kedua tangannya berada di samping kepalanya—menerima mentah-mentah serangan Sasuke yang membuatnya serasa di atas langit. Berbagai gaya dilakukan, entah sudah berapa kali mereka klimaks. Detik terakhir sebelum terlelap, mereka meneriakkan desahan kepuasan.

Ah, entah kapan lagi mereka akan merasakannya.

.

.

TAK TAK JRAB

Bunyi-bunyi sadis menggema dari dapur. Beberapa hari setelah itu, Sasuke jadi gampang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Dasar orang gila!—batin Sakura kesal seraya memotong kepala ikan di depannya hanya dengan satu kali potongan. Bahkan saking kerasnya, kepala ikan tadi sampai jatuh ke bawah dan diinjak Sakura dengan kesal. Wajahnya selalu kembali memerah jika mengingat-ingat peristiwa itu. Dan yang membuatnya tambah panas adalah kalau dia ingat betapa dia sangat menikmati perilaku suaminya itu.

"Yo Sakura-chan~!" dasar tidak peka. Baru saja Sakura mengomel dalam hati, sang suami dengan tampang (sok) polosnya memeluknya dari belakang. Tangan Sakura yang memegang pisau tampak gemetaran, seandainya membunuh itu diperbolehkan mungkin Sakura sudah melayangkan ujung pisaunya ke kepala suaminya itu.

Eh, tapi tidak.

Kenyataan bahwa Sakura membutuhkan Sasuke tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Akhirnya yang bisa Sakura lakukan hanyalah...

**BHUG**

"A-Aduh..." rintih Sasuke yang masih tetap memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Meski kesakitan, entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan senyum dari wajahnya. Bahkan setelah merintih, Sasuke masih bisa tertawa kecil, "oh ayolah, masa' kau ngambek cuma karena itu?" ucap laki-laki berambut raven itu. Tangan kanannya masih memeluk perut Sakura sementara tanagn kirinya mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang baru saja tadi di disikut dengan siku.

Wajah Sakura memerah, "Urusai!" dia kembali memotong-motong ikan yang malang itu dengan ganas. "Lebih baik lepaskan pelukan lu sebelum gua benar-benar menghajar lu lebih parah dari ini!" dan kini wanita berambut _soft pink _itu berani untuk berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Uchiha bungsu itu tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat wajah memerah istrinya.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Jari Sasuke bergerak untuk menekan suatu tombol. Sesuai harapan, sedetik kemudian bola mata Sakura membelalak dan menundukkan kepalanya. Entah apa yang Sakura tahan. Yang jelas, dia sampai menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengepal kedua tangannya erat, tubuhnya gemetar, dan pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat.

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ekspresi itu, dia tekan lagi tombol di dalam sakunya beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya, Sakura tidak kuat. Dia membuka mulutnya sementara tatapannya tetap ke bawah, tubuhnya mulai lunglai hingga jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sasuke. Sakura mencengkram baju yang suaminya kenakan, berusaha menahan suara yang bisa memancing suami menyebalkan itu. Tapi apa daya, sepertinya dia harus kalah lagi kali ini. Sasuke mengelus punggung istrinya.

"Fuh, kau memang _tsundere* _sejati. Itu yang kusuka darimu," mendengar itu, Sakura tersentak dan menenggelamkan wajahnya yang menghangat dan memerah di dada bidang Sasuke.

"Ngh, baka..."

Satu kesimpulan.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak perlu kata-kata manis untuk mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing.

Cukup dari ejekan, perilaku menyebalkan, saling menyiksa...

Mereka tahu kalau mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Okeituendingngacobanget

(*) = **Berdasarkan sifat,** Tsundere adalah tipe cewek/cowok yang suka marah-marah dan cenderung tidak mau mengakui apa isi hatinya. Biasanya kalau malu, tipe ini akan melakukan sesuatu untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Entah marah-marah atau mukul-mukul dan sebagainya. Perilakunya sangat keras dan mengerikan tapi bisa rapuh juga di saat-saat tertentu.

Contoh karakter tsundere di anime :

Haruno Sakura dari **Naruto**, Kuchiki Rukia dari **Bleach**, Celty dari **Durarara!**, Koizuki Karen dari **Code Geass**, Shiina Yuya dari **Samurai Deeper Kyo**, Maka dari **Soul Eater**, Teito Klein dari **07 Ghost**, Natsumi Hinata dari **Keroro Gunso**, Misaki dari **Kaichou wa maid sama**, Aisaka Taiga dari **Toradora**, Alice B-rabbit dari **Pandora Hearts **dan lainnya masih banyaaaak~

Okeh, I will berbacot ria in hereee~ #bahasangaco

Hai minna-saaaan! Lama tidak bertemu! xD Saya tahu kalian pasti merindukan saya #dibunuh

Ada yang masih ingat fic MEOML? Kayaknya banyak yang lupa sih, soalnya itu fic kan udah lama banget orz Maaf ya padahal saya sudah janji akan membuat sekuel rate M fic tersebut udah lama banget eh baru dibikin sekarang. Itu juga kayaknya bakal lupa kalo gak diingetin jeng Ka. Hontou ni gomenasai m(_._)m

Saya gak tahu mau ngomong apa lagi, yang pasti fic lain akan menyusul untuk update! Mohon kesabarannya ya, maaf banget kalo saya lama orz

Next update fic multichapter : Choose Me!

Review? :3


End file.
